GUARDIAN OF THE ARTEMIS, BLESSED BY CHAOS, CHAMPION OF HESTIA
by Chaoskid397
Summary: PERCY JACKSON IS BETRAYED BYE EVERY ONE HE GOES TO THE GODS TO KILLHIMSELF AND BECOMES GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?


Percy was now kneeling in the throne room of the Gods

FLASHBACK

* * *

IM FINALLY DONE! Percy yelled, stupid Athena and her stupid quests, he grumbled, but it was all worth it for Percy had been proving himself to Athena for 9 monthes to marry the love of his life annabeth. As Percy walked through CAMP HALF BLOOD he began to notice the looks of pity pointed towards him from other campers 'weird' Percy thought, Percy went looking for annabeth he gave chiron a quick hug and went to look for annabeth at the beach. As percy wandered the beach looking for her but then heard two voices, whatever he thought but being the curious teenage boy he was he went to see who they were, I love you Tristan (Percy's half brother) a girl said that stopped him dead in his tracks NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO! ANNABETH HOW COULD YOU I- I I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, Percy screamed in rage waves were now 60ft high smashing down on the beach breaking any thing in their way an d a huge earthquake came as 8.0, PERCY YOUR STUPID I HATE YOU AND YOU WERE SO DISTANT OVER THE LAST FEW MONTHES NO DOUBT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! YOU STUPID DAUGHTER OF ATHENA IVE BEEN PROVING MYSELF TO YOU'RE MOTHER SO I COULD MARRY YOU! you- you-you were going to propose? her eyes filling up with tears, YEAH BUT NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW! annabeth quickly got up and wiped her eyes before saying I HATE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS SON OF POSEIODEN, and with that I ran to my cabin wiping his eyes furiously.

PERCY'S POV

* * *

I had been sobbing for about two hours now when someone smashed the door open I glanced over and saw my arrogant basterd of a brother, what the hell are you doing in my cabin! he yelled at me in disgust OH HELL NO! I went over and grabbed his neck smashed him on the floor and chained him there I went to the corner of my room and picked up my fountain and dropped it on him he screamed in pure agony but I didn't give a damn I took out riptide and cut his toes of one by one very slowly then I went over to the top of him and cut all of the top of his head of so you could see his brain, I stabbed rip tide right through it and cut his heart out I went and cut his chest out and he begged for mercy when he said that I simply got up and kicked him in the soft spot then I went over and placed two sticky bombs beside his brain and heart but didn't light them yet I went over to the Athena cabin and made sure every one was out and then I lit the bombs and closed the door I heard a boom and chuckled slightly i heard annabeth walk in and scream I laughed so hard at that but then Poseidon came and saw all the blood and brains and said WHO DID THIS TO MY SON Percy snickered and said "I did" Poseidon then said Percy Jackson I hate you and I disown you I no longer declare you as my son he said, i felt my heart shatter I then packed up for my trip to Olympus.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

(STILL PERCYS POV) rise young hero what is it you require ZEUS said, thank you Zeus my request is kill me please. there was gasps all around the throne room mostly Athena then she recovered and boomed WHY I FINALLY GIVE YOU MY TRUST AND BLESSING TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER! AND NOW YOUR LEAVING HER!  
when Zeus and Poseidon got Athena calmed down Zeus asked me why i want to die I told him "Zeus please make it go away the constant pain, i caught my girlfriend cheating on me, she- sh- she told me i was a worthless son of Poseidon, and after that i killed my half brother and poseiodon here disowned me, all the gods were glaring at poseiodon now. So i guess what I'm saying is i got nothing to live for anymore, "young hero what if i was to give you a purpose to live for would you still want to die? zeus said that with a smile on his face "hmm" so i told him "well i guess so then" Zeus then looked at artemis and i noticed after a minute they were having a telepathic conversation ARETEMIS'S face got really red with anger and then it calmed down then Zeus looked at me and said Perseus Jackson you are here by declared guardian of the hunt and artemis you must swear your live to artemis first" so i walked over to aretemis and started saying the vow "I PERCY JACKSON SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX AND CHAOS THE CREATOR THAT I WILL PLEDGE MY LIFE TO ARTEMIS GODDESS OF THE MOON AND THE HUNT AND I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING TO PROTECT THEM. LIGHTING boomed across the sky then zeus said young hero you shouldn't swear on the name of chao- WHO DARES SWEAR ON MY NAME "chaos said i do milord percy Jackson ex- son of poseiodon bane of Gaea killer of kronos destroyer of giants slayer of titans and escaper through hell itself " AHHH PERCY JACKSON I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR A WHILE NOW AND IM IMPRESSED YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ONE TO SWEAR ON MY NAME AND TO GET BLESSED BY ME then chaos shot a dark light at Percy and he immediately felt dark wings come out of his back he suddenly was in a dark robe and had hidden knifes, thank you chaos and with that he disappeared well that was weird but any gods who want to bless Percy can do so now. the people who blessed me were Hermes,athena,poseiodon and Zeus and Hestia made me her champion so first hermes gave me a bag that could hold unlimited supplies Athena blessed me with the power to think quick battle strategies (and to be a bit smarter:)) poseiodon apologized for his behavior and told me I had a sister in Artemis's camp then gave me a replica riptide and zeus gave me permission to fly in his domain "then now that were done that Aretemis show percy where your camp is" fine father if I have too Percy you have 10 minutes to there do not be late or I will kill you.

LINE BREAK (LOL YOU GUYS KEPT BUGGIN ME ABOUT THAT BEING ALL TOGETHER WELL I FINALLY GAVE IN :) ) PERCY'S POV

* * *

I was flying high in the sky wondering where camp was when I heard a whizzing sound I quickly shot my hand out and grabbed the arrow that was heading for my head he looked around locating where the arrow came from (thanks Athena) when I heard snickering down below I quickly zoomed down I fast as I could and I heard boom meaning I broke the sound barrier I quickly landed and saw artemis with her bow drawn. immediately the hunters all drew their bows and shot straight at me witch the hunters didn't realize I was behind artemis so I quickly jumped out from behind her drew riptide and sliced all the arrows in midback flip also with my other hand I took out my knives from their hiding place and threw them at the hunter's bow's witch was only centimeters from the hunters faces the bows snapped instantly, and I landed and my hood fell off, PERCY! thalia screamed before tackling me in a hug, hey pinecone face I missed you too " percy where were you? where's annabeth? have you proposed yet? what happened?! her questions brought tears to my eyes and Artemis patted me on the back Thals Artemis will explain everything later but now we have something to say I took a deep breath before saying im the guardian of the hunt and Artemis. There was a few complains until Artemis added that I would be the slave and that they could play pranks on me then the hunters just grinned evilly. The next day I woke up in excruciating pain I was hanging by my wings from a tree branch I heard snickering below and I saw phoebe, Atlanta and lexi all grinning evilly so I quickly set myself ablaze and burned the ropes (Hestia's powers cool huh? she also let me summon any homemade food and summon fire to my hands) I then fell to my knees stood up and brushed the dirt of my shirt and told them "by ladies I will be cooking breakfast in 10 minutes" the hunters left mumbling about how they would get me for that. The pranks continued for weeks then the last straw was when they made the deer chase me of that cliff...

CHAPTER 2 PERCY LEAVES PERCY SAVES

I was sprinting for my life from the deer who were chasing me to the cliff because the hunters trained them too. I told the gods I was going down fighting for the hunters but I guess im going down from the hunters, on that last thought in jumped off the cliff.

ARTEMIS'S POV.

I was running to see percy because ive had some weird feelings about him that we need to talk about, thinking that: I saw percy jump off the cliff I also saw my hunters faces turn from laughter to shock and sadness, I can tell why percy had been acting like a brother to them even with the pranks he was still nice to them bit now they've gone and done it. As percy fell I saw his wings spread and water lift him up yessssss he's saved! After that he flew up and marched over to the hunters they were sobbing, oh Percy we are soooo so sorry we didn't mean for you to fall of the cliff! I DONT CARE ANY MORE! YOU GIRLS TREAT ME LIKE GARBAGE AND I TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT NO IM DONE IM SORRY MILADY BUT I CANT DO THIS ANY MORE Percy responded very angrilly, please don't leave percy, Atlanta called we will be nice to you next time, YEA WELL THERE ISNT GOING TO BE A NEXT TIME he said before flying off. All the girls sobbed for days until the giants came...

PERCY'S POV ( sorry this is a short POV)

I was just wondering the skies when chaos visited me just in time, hey chaos watsup? I have given you a new power of mine you can sense and hear in your mind when someone that you love is in trouble" as soon as he left I heard Artemis scream in my mind wait what? I quickly zoomed down to the hunters camp and...

ARTEMIS'S POV

Afew days after percy left we had all been sad and then we all heard a loud BOOM! the twin giants came in the camp ( sorry don't know their names) we all attacked them and we fought for 2 hours and in the end I was chained to the ground and one of the giants had an arrow at my head, he was about 12ft away, then a thick fog came in really fast but the giant could still see me, he then shot his arrow and I heard a piercing sound I saw an arrow come from the woods and snap the giants arrow in half in mid air I heard the giant yell and then I saw the greatest thing in my life percy jumped out of the woods and quickly cut his head off but since he needed a god to kill giants he quickly unchained me and I shot an arrow through his eyes and he dissolved percy ran to my hunters and fed them nectar soon enough they were on their feet he ran to me and fed me nectar I got up and kissed his cheek, oh thank you percy thank you for saving me and my hunters! he just stood there in shock, ummmm thank you milady im sorry for leaving I- I had to think about stuff. Then all the hunters ran and tackled percy while screaming, PERCY!, from now on you will be our big brother! okay okay girls what do you want for dinner? every body screamed lasagna! then percy summoned some home made lasagna we all ate and then went to sleep very very happy.


End file.
